


Vessel

by Cinnamon_Mey



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_Mey/pseuds/Cinnamon_Mey
Summary: My native language is not English so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)One-Shot RequestWarning(s): Language, NSFW, Angst





	Vessel

**Author's Note:**

> My native language is not English so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)
> 
> One-Shot Request
> 
> Warning(s): Language, NSFW, Angst

You’re part of the Tivan Group and you work in a laundry room in Knowhere since you were seventeen. The place is a sort of old warehouse converted and you and the other female creatures from all of the galaxy are busy all day and night. You work under shifts and your larger customers are the Ravagers.   
Your salary is enough to survive in Knowhere but you can’t aspire to have a salary increase or a promotion. Taneleer Tivan is so good to control all of his employees, if you want to leave you literally have to escape but it’s not easy. You need a ride.   
However, everybody knows if someone touches a Tivan Group property gets into troubles. The Ravagers like too much that place to “steal” a woman and be banned forever so they follow the rules. Besides that, everyone is free to do what they want, even the women in the laundry room so - after their shift - they’re free to hang out and have fun. Sometimes it can happen that someone falls in love, like you and Kraglin.  
Your meeting has been love at first sight. That day you were assigned to the front line with other ten women to receive the customers’ laundry but Kraglin has chosen to be served by you. At his turn you didn’t even look at him, you just greeted and took his bag as you did with all of the customers but he was staring at you with the hope to be noticed.  
“Here, your receipt. Please, be careful with it. No return in the case of loss.”  
“When do ya get off work?”  
It’s been the exact moment you look up at the Ravager. He was tall and his face was covered by dirt. He had this serious and embarrassed expression but his glance was so intense. His eyes were big and blue and you got lost in them for long moments.  
“So?” He cleared his throat, looking down for a moment.   
You opened your mouth but your voice didn’t get out. You looked around to understand if someone of your workmates seen something. Everybody seemed busy enough to ignore you.  
“I scare ya?”  
“No.. uhm.. no. Just, it’s the first time someone asks me out.”  
“Bullshit.” He shook his head, looking away.  
You furrow your brow “Pardon?”   
“A pretty thing like ya and no men around? I don’t think so.”  
You smiled, looking down.   
“So?” He insisted.  
“Gimme two hours.”  
He knocked on the surface of your workstation a couple of time before walking away, fully satisfied by your answer and you continued to work with a stupid smile on your face.  
Since that moment you’ve seen each other every time his crew was on Knowhere. You found out how Kraglin could be sweet and protective despite his nature of space pirate and how he’s happy to tell you everything from his life. You drunk each of his words, thirsty to know how’s the galaxy was, between cuddles and sex. Like in that moment.  
He rented the best room in your favorite place, it looks like a small apartment, with a giant comfy bed, a large bathroom with bathtub for two and a little balcony with a table and a couple of chairs. It’s all full of plants and flowers, inside and outside.  
You’re leaning on him, both dipped in the hot, bubbling, water in the bathtub and you’re gently tracking his neck tattoos with a finger. It’s something extremely relaxing for him who’s enjoying the sensation, enveloping you with his strong arms and eyes shut.  
“Are you sleeping?” You ask softly.  
He smiles. “Later maybe. Now we have something else ta do.”  
His hands slip under the water, reaching your thighs to spread them apart gently. You both look at each other while he reaches your center. Your body has a spasm feeling his long fingers teasing the labia and the clit.  
“Damn.. I miss it so much.”  
You smile. “And what about me?” You breathe out.  
He giggles, grabbing a boob with the other hand and starts playing with your hard nipple. You take his hand to invite him to increase the pressure and the speed in that pleasant massage.  
“So needy, uh?”  
He decides to please you, knowing that’s just the begin of your night together. He stares at you while he intensifies the massage, loving your aroused expression. Your body stiffens under the orgasm and you make a loud moan.  
Slowly your body relaxes again into his arms and you catch some breath.  
“Damn.. I miss this so much.” You copy. “It’s not the same when I’m alone.”  
“So that’s it? You pleasure yourself when I’m not here?” He asks feeling his needy hardness between his legs.  
You get out of the tub wearing the bathrobe and smiling. “'course I do. How can I resist so long without you? I should find another Ravager who takes your place, maybe?” You tease.  
He gets out either, showing proudly his hard cock. “Don’t do it, sweety, or I have to kill that asshole who dares to touch ya.”  
You simply adore his jealous side. You take a clean towel, drying his body and his head before pushing him gently to make him sit on the edge of the bathtub. You bend over to kiss him deeply and then you kneel before him to play with his cock.  
He loves your dirty side, when he met you the first time you were like a goddess, an angel, something so pure and innocent he can’t even imagined to have some possibility with you but then, he discovered your dark side and he became addicted to your lusty innocence.  
You lick all of his length reaching the tip and teasing with circular movements. He clings on the edge of the tub, enjoying the pleasure your sugar mouth gives to him.  
You take it all in your mouth to the base and start to pump it slowly, driving him crazy. His fingers clench around your hair, pushing your head down a couple of times before you’re able to get rid to stand up. Smiling you take his hand to lead the way out on the balcony, he loves how you tease him. There’s enough vegetation around you to be hidden from prying eyes. It’s quiet and warm, you have a breathtaking view of Knowhere and you can hear the sound of the busy city in the background.  
Kraglin sits on a chair and you don’t waste time to sit on his lap to direct his needy cock inside you. He opens your bathrobe to have a full view of your body moving on him. You cling on his shoulders, closing the eyes and biting your lip. You’ll never be used to him, it’s always a new pleasure, a new experience and the fact you can’t be together constantly, makes your meeting even more pleasant.  
He grabs your buttocks to push you close to him. “I love you.” He whispers.  
You stop to look at him, you have this cute, surprised expression on your face that makes him smile. He moves a lock of your hair away from your face and finally, a huge smile appears.   
Your relationship has been intense since the first time, you have a perfect chemistry both physical and mental but you’ve never thought to hear the magic words from his mouth. He’s criminal after all and - even if you’re not sure - probably he has a lot of women around the galaxy.  
You look down and that smile disappears again.  
“What’s wrong, babe?”  
You shake your head, moving away from him and walking into the bedroom. He follows you, seriously worried about your reaction. You sit in the middle of the bed and he’s with you in a moment. He lies down in front of you, stroking gently your thigh.  
“Hey, wanna talk about that?”  
You take a deep breath before to start. “I love you too, Krags.” You swallow. “And maybe this is the problem.”  
He chuckles. “I didn’t know loving someone is a problem.”  
“Do you know how long we’ve known each other?”  
“I don’t remember, I feel like it’s been always like this.”  
“Three years.”  
“It’s a lot of time..” He says ironically.  
You roll your eyes, annoyed. “The point is we can continue like this but we both know it’s not forever.”  
He frowns, sitting up. “Are ya saying we’re done?”  
You sigh. “No..”  
“So? What are ya trying to tell me? Cos I can’t figure out.” He’s nervous and he’s so damn scared to lose you.  
“I can’t live here for much longer.”  
He strokes his face. “(y/n) we’ve already talked about this. I tried to get ya away from here but it’s not easy.”   
“I know and I never complain.” You try to speak over him but he’s too nervous now.  
“I talked to the Collector, I talked to the Captn, I tried to buy ya like a damn slave! Nothing seems to work and I have no intention to steal and turning ya into a criminal, not even betray my crew!”  
“I’m pregnant.” You say quietly.  
He suddenly stops to yell, he just stares at you with wide eyes. You nod as if he had asked for a confirm.  
“I can’t live here for much longer because at the moment they find out, I’ll be sold.” You dry a tear. “I haven’t many choices.”  
He silently waits you continue to explain.  
“The two alternatives are having an abortion..”  
“No.” He interrupts.  
“Or say goodbye.”  
He takes a deep breath, his mind is already running to find a third solution.  
“So I’ll buy you! You’ll live with me on the Eclector! How much?”  
“I hear it’s 60,000 units for a pregnant woman of my age.”  
Blood runs cold in Kraglin’s veins. It’s too much for him and it’s too much even for the common fund of the Eclector. Yondu would never agree but it’s worth a try.”  
He jumps out of the bed, collecting his clothes.  
“Where are you going?” You kneel on the edge of the bed.  
“Talking to the Captn.”  
He gets dress in a minute and then he cups your face with his hands.  
“Whatever his answer is, wait fer me.”  
You nod and he kisses you so deeply as it’s the last time. You watch him leaving and a few moments later you burst into tears.  
Long, endless hours pass and you have to come back work. You put yourself together, leaving that room and more time passes more you’re afraid he will never come back.  
You start your shift but you work with less enthusiasm than usual. Your workmates trying to joke, assuming your tall, gorgeous Ravager broke your heart but you don’t take any shit.  
It’s almost the end of the day when Kraglin shows up. He patiently waits for his turn in the queue and when he approaches your workstation he simply smiles.  
“When do ya get off work?”  
Your heart stops to work for a second as you look up at him. You open your mouth but your voice is stuck in your throat. It’s exactly like your first met.  
“I scare ya?”  
You smile, shaking your head. “It’s just… I’m waiting for my man.”  
“So bad..” He says. “I had an offer fer ya.”  
“Intriguing. What’s about?”  
He gives you a holographic tablet and you read everything in a blink of an eye. It’s your work contract, it’s canceled and you owe now to Yondu Udonta who recruits you in his crew.  
You look up to Kraglin all teary-eyed, unbelieving of what you just read. You climb over the workstation, leaving the laundry room under the customers complaining and the shocked expressions on your workmates’ faces. Kraglin doesn’t waste time to cup your cheeks and kiss you.  
“Told ya I was gonna come back.”  
You just smile, kissing him again and leave together.


End file.
